zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamer Fox
As small and modest as Nick and Judy´s apartment in Grand Pangolin Arms was, even in there was enough room for them to have fun. The television they had gotten to the apartment was a good one, with all the necessary channels and a great picture quality. Whenever the two weren´t reading or just cuddling together, they always spent time with it. But more than that, they loved playing videogames on Nick´s console, which he had brought there. With its two controller ports and online connection, it was just the right kind of console for the fox and his girlfriend to play with. Of all of the games they owned, the MMORPG fantasy adventure Wilderness Kingdom was their absolute favorite. It took place in a Celtic fantasy setting, where the player could create a custom character of any mammal species possible and have her or him engage in all sorts of adventure. The game was one of the most popular ones in Zootopia, and the two had endless hours of fun with it. Especially with its online campaigns. It was a peaceful weekend evening, when the two had just returned home after a day full of hard work. Nick was just relaxing on the bed there with Judy, enjoying an omelet she had made for him for supper while watching TV with her. “Ah, don´t you just love it when you don´t have anything important to do after such long week full of work? No hurry or worries about anything”, Nick told the rabbit while holding his tail around her. “Surely. Whether it´s after working on the ZPD, our home or babysitting, it´s so rewarding…especially with you”, Judy smiled warmly at him. As they were going to check out if there was anything interesting playing on TV, Nick noticed that someone had texted him. A smile ended up on his face as he noticed who had sent it. “Ah, it´s Finnick. He wants us to play Wilderness Kingdom today with him and Skye. There´s a big mission event there today where we can win lots of upgrades and experience points for our characters”, Nick told Judy. She was excited. The rabbit hadn´t played it in a long time with her boyfriend, and was glad they could return to it together. “Alright! Let´s get started!” she said cheerfully. Putting the controllers on, Judy and Nick went to the game menu and loaded their files. They had already gained lots of experience and prestige in the game after their adventures, but they still played it for fun every time an occasion like this came. Soon, their characters appeared to the game screen in the environment. Interestingly enough, Judy played as a male fox swordsman that looked a lot like Nick while Nick himself played as a beautiful female rabbit mage who bore a strong resemblance to Judy. When they played the game for the first time and created those characters, both of them felt flattered by that. “Time to head out to meet our friends, my hero”, Judy said as Nick´s character led the way. As the rabbit and the fox entered a small town, they met Finnick and Skye´s characters. The fennec played as a big bear brigand carrying an axe while the arctic vixen had a sexy gypsy skunk who fought with fans. “Well, at least Finnick has found a fitting character for his voice”, Nick joked while chatting with Finnick during the game. He laughed too at that. The quartet of heroes headed out towards their destination. Along the way, they stopped by a campsite on a forest, where they bought some weapons, potions and materials for Nick´s rabbit´s magic spells. Nick and Judy had earned quite a lot of the game´s currency during their fights with the enemies, so nothing was too expensive for them. “I remember when we first were at this place, and did the sidequest for the blacksmith. It was well worth it”, Nick said, as the sidequest had unlocked a bigger inventory for both of them. “Yeah. It became very useful for future boss battles especially”, Judy nodded. The characters then found the location they were supposed to go to. It was a large cave underneath the mountain. The objective was simple: to defeat a huge stone golem there and claim a mysterious treasure the monster was guarding. They had heard of how strong it was, but as a quartet, they weren´t afraid. It was much wiser to go on a mission like this together instead of all on their own. As they entered the cave, they met smaller enemies already, consisting mostly of skeletons and spiders. Those enemies were common in the game, but this time with higher levels. Nick used his bunny to give a protection spell to the entire party while the fox, bear and skunk all fought them off. What an intense battle it truly was. “Not gonna lie, you´re a better Judy than I am”, Judy joked as Nick´s rabbit character fought the skeletons valiantly. “I don´t think so. There´s only one Judy, and that wonderful mammal being is sitting here playing with me”, Nick playfully smooshed Judy´s cheeks, which made her blush and giggle. The heroes did take some damage, but overall made it through well. After healing each other with spells and potions, they finally made it to the depths of the cave. The monstrous golem was an intimidating creature, and it´s levels were almost as high as the final boss of the game´s story mode, which was a frightening dragon. But after completing that, Judy and Nick weren´t unprepared for a boss like this during future scenarios. “Stick together! Only together we can defeat him!” Nick told the foxes in the chat. The golem was a tough opponent, with its fire breath and stomping attacks. It took lots of healing and time to find its weak spot, which made the fight even more difficult. Just like in real life, Nick and Judy stuck very close to each other, protecting their characters at all costs. The same loyalty and cares showed in the gameplay too. Finally, after a fight that had lasted for minutes, the monster was down. “Hooray! We won!” Nick and Judy cheered, and gave each other a high five. The amount of experience points everyone got from this was huge, and they even found some nice treasure in the cave too. A rare type of armor that they weren´t able to find anywhere else and was the best in the game overall. Soon, they left the area, and Nick thanked both Finnick and Skye for such a fun game together before they were about to quit. “What a great adventure that was. Can´t wait for the next time we play this together, at least when the DLC content comes out next month”, Nick said. “It indeed was. You´re the best Wilderness Kingdom player in all of Zootopia, my gamer fox”, Judy said. “But even those adventures are nothing compared to those we´ve been through together in real life. You´re still the greatest hero I´ve ever known”, Nick nuzzled his girlfriend. “You´re right. Together, we´re unstoppable. Bad guys beware”, Judy swore. After quitting the game, the fox and the rabbit just sat down to the pillows on the ground together, enjoying some coffee and just relaxing. Judy smiled happily as Nick held her. A day full of both work and fun was just behind the two, and both of them felt very delighted about it. Especially since they had gone through both them together. There was no better way to end it for Judy than to just lie down there in the arms of her gamer fox. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy play video games